victoriousfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Jade West
Jadelyn ( jade ) August West tori vega é a garota gótica/punk da turma de amigos de Tori e é uma das antagonistas principais da série da Nickelodeon Victorious. Ela parece adotar um estílo gótico/punk em sua maneira de se vestir, junto com uma atitude rebelde. Ela pode ser muito agressiva, sendo também muito ciumenta com relação a seu namorado, Beck Oliver. thumb|160px *'Cor dos Olhos': azul esverdeado *'Cor do Cabelo': castanho claro(Temporada 1); Preto (Temporada 2,3 e 4 ) * *'Marca registrada': ela tem tatuagena e tem namorado Jade tem um estilo meio gótico e costuma usar esmalte e roupas pretas, maquiagem escura e acessórios pretos (que incluem uma bolsa estilo mensageiro de Gears of War, coturnos e joias do designer real Dre Swain). Esse estilo reflete sua opinião mais obscura da vida. Na Temporada 2, ela pinta o cabelo de preto também. Na Temporada 3, seu cabelo ainda esta escuro, mas notavelmente mais claro do que na segunda. Ela tem dois piercings, um na sobrancelha e um no nariz. Jade tem o contorno de uma estrela tatuado no interior do braço direito e uma outra tatuagem que não foi mostrada na tela (Beck menciona que ela estava fazendo essa tatuagem num vídeo do TheSlap). Jade também tem várias mechas no cabelo, que variavam de cor na primeira temporada, ficando majoritariamente azuis na segunda e terceira temporada Jade tem um namorado (Beck) Beck Oliver (2008-presente; Namorado) thumb|250px|Jade e Beck Beck é o namorado de Jade, sobre quem ela é muito protetora. Ela não gosta dele falando com as araras (na maior parte apenas outras meninas) que ela não conhece e tem problemas de confiança com ele. Ela não fez isso desde que ele voltou com ela, mostrando que ela pode fazer compromissos e realmente amá-lo. Sua obsessão por Beck é mostrado aparente no Pilot, quando ela vê Tori limpando café da camisa de Beck e interpreta a ação como um flerte. Apesar de Jade é geralmente a único a mostrar o amor no relacionamento, o casal se mostra mutuamente no amor em várias ocasiões, como quando Beck diz "Eu nunca te amei". Ela termina com Beck brevemente no episódio Jade Dumps Beck, mas tem dúvidas sobre isso e rapidamente quer ele de volta. Ela passa por um estado de depressão curto quando Beck não levá-la de volta, mesmo recorrendo à ajuda de sua inimiga, Tori. No final do mesmo episódio, eles reacendem seu relacionamento e eles ainda estão namorando. Beck também claramente gosta de provocar Jade, tanto por deixá-la com ciúmes ou se deixar levar por suas próprias teorias. Isto é exemplificado no Wi-Fi in the Sky quando ele não conta a ela o seu próximo líder de torcida é de apenas 9 anos de idade. Jade depois afirma que ele faz isso o tempo todo. Em uma entrevista, Elizabeth Gillies (a atriz de Jade) afirmou que "Beck tende a controlá-la. Tão forte como Jade é, sem ser agressivo ou controlar, ele pode levá-la a fazer nada. Ele vai dizer 'calma' e ela escuta a ele. " (Atividade quando ele pede um tempo a ela em Beggin' on Your Knees e ela obedece.) No vídeo do perfil de Beck no theSlap.com, afirma que eles namoram há dois anos e foi exclusiva para um ano e meio. Jade parece mostrar um lado mais suave quando ela e Beck estão sozinhos, que tem sido visto em alguns de seus vídeos no The Slap. Jade parece ser fraca e entra em luta com Tori mais frequentemente quando Beck não está lá com ela. (Veja: Bade). Tori Vega (2010-presente; Inimiga e Amiga){C thumb|250px|A rivalidade de Jade e Tori.{C Jade parece ter tido uma rivalidade aberta com Tori, desde o primeiro episódio, onde Jade derramou café sobre Tori por dar em cima do seu namorado e Tori beijou-o para se vingar. A partir do episódio 3, Stage Fighting, elas parecem estar a desenvolver uma amizade possível, embora ela ainda exibe uma antipatia por Tori. No quarto episódio, The Birthweek Song, ela dá para Tori um café que ela encontrou no lixo e diz: "Sim, eu realmente não sou sua amiga". Apesar de ter dito isso, Jade procura Tori quando ela termina com Beck em Jade Dumps Beck, e pede seu conselho. Em Freak the Freak Out, Jade tenta usar Tori para derrotar duas garotas do Karaoke depois que ela e Cat foram injustamente proibidas de se apresentar lá, indicando que, independentemente de sua hostilidade com Tori, Jade se refere a ela como artista digna. Em Wok Star, Tori ajuda Jade a produzir uma peça de teatro, que ela escreveu para impressionar o pai. Quando s eu pai admite que a peça de Jade foi excelente, Tori abraça Jade, sinalizando que as duas são agora consideradas amigas. Em Beck Falls for Tori, Jade ajuda a Tori, forçando-a a fazer o filme e superar seu medo. Em Tori Gets Stuck, Jade tenta incansavelmente roubar o papel de Tori em Steamboat Suzy e elas parecem serem inimigas mais uma vez. Em Prom Wrecker, os planos do baile de Tori fica no mesmo dia da peça de Jade por acidente, então Jade busca vingança e tenta arruinar o "baili" da Tori. Eventualmente, o plano de Jade sai errado. Elas parecem estar de volta em condições ruins, como em Helen Back Again, Jade não ajudou Tori a continuar na escola, em Who Did It to Trina? Jade acusa Tori pelo acidente de Trina, e em Jade Gets Crushed Tori afirma várias vezes que Jade é mau. (Veja: Jori) Cat Valentine (2008-presente; Melhor Amiga) Jade e Cat são amigas muito próximas apesar de suas personalidades muito opostas. Eles parecem se amarem como irmãs. Cada normalmente expressa preocupação com a outra quando estão feridas, e chama a pessoa que causou isso. Jade também é menos hostil e mais paciente com Cat do que para a maioria das pessoas (mesmo que ela disse uma vez "É uma máquina que pode te levar para outra thumb|250px|right|Jade e Cat Give it up mesa? Se for qual botão eu aperto?"). Cat não é tão facilmente ofendida por Jade (embora em Rex Dies, Jade faz uma ameaça de morte a Cat dizendo: "Se alguém cair dessa passarela e cair no chão com força você acha que ela morre?" e em A Film by Dale Squires ela usa o fato de que ela está agindo como uma desculpa para dar um tapa na cara da Cat). Mesmo que involuntariamente Cat electrocuta Jade em "Rex Dies", Jade é mostrada como não sendo extremamente chateada com isso. No episódio Survival of the Hottest, o abraço que, o que implica que elas são muito boas amigas. Em Freak the Freak Out, elas cantam a música "Give It Up" juntas. Jade e Cat costumam comentar sobre cada discussão da outra em TheSlap. Jade parece exercer uma espécie parental de controle sobre Cat, e parece saber muito bem. (Veja: Cade) André Harris (2008-presente; Bom Amigo) Jade não parece ter problema com André. Eles são amigos há pelo menos dois anos, revelado em The Great Ping Pong Scam. Eles comem na mesma mesa e conversam entre o mesmo grupo de pessoas. Ela fica irritada por André de vez em quando, como mostrado em Beck's Big Break, quando ela fica irritada com ele quando está tocando música em seu teclado, para que ela tirou as baterias do teclado. Por outro lado, eles parecem ser muito gentis com os outros, como visto em The Diddly-Bops, onde Jade estava entre aqueles que estão tentando consolar André em perder seu contrato de gravação. Ela ainda puxa o braço de Rex fora por fazer piadas sobre sua situação. Em Jade Gets Crushed, André desenvolve uma paixão por Jade. (ver Jandré) Sinjin Van Cleef (2010-presente; Inimigo) Sinjin tem uma queda por Jade, mas ela não gosta muito dele. Em "Jade Dumps Beck", quando Sinjin ouviu que Jade terminou com Beck, Sinjin lhe disse: "Quer um (namorado)?" Jade respondeu: "Vá embora". E ele saiu rapidamente. Além disso, quando a notícia do final do namoro de Jade e Beck, Sinjin e seu amigo fez uma tentativa de se sentar com ela na hora do almoço, até que Jade apenas disse "não" e os dois foram embora. Em "Tori the Zombie", Jade disse que sua mãe deu à luz a coisa errada. Sinjin também foi mostrado estar na casa de Jade, obviamente sem a permissão, para grande irritação de Jade, em "Wi-Fi in the Sky". No TheSlap, ele fala sobre Jade e até mesmo escreve seus poemas. Isso pode mostrar que ele tem uma obsessão doentia por ela. Em Wok Star ele ajudou-a com cenografia. Quando tentou falar com ela sobre os diferentes tipos de musgo de usar para o cenário, ela apenas disse: "Parece o seu cabelo." E ele disse "Obrigado". Ele então continuou a falar com Jade, que irritada ela ordenou que ele "Sai". Antes mesmo de terminar a palavra, ele saiu correndo, mostrando que ele sempre faz o que ela diz. Tori disse que, pelo medo, Sinjin acabou fazendo xixi nas calças. Em um vídeo no "TheSlap" Sinjin fez bonecos dele e de Jade. Ele agiu como se Jade estava apaixonada por ele e queria terminar com Beck para que ela pudesse sair com ele. Jade entra na sala para ver Sinjin e calmamente diz-lhe que não está bem. (Veja: Sade) Trina Vega (2008-presente; Inimiga) Jade mal interagiu com Trina até agora, mas ela parece odiá-la. Em Jade Dumps Beck, Trina lhe dá um panfleto de publicidade de seu show. Jade responde amassando o panfleto e colocando-o na camisa de Trina. Em Survival of the Hottest Jade grita sem rodeios a Trina duas vezes que ninguém gosta dela. Além disso, quando Tori perguntou a Jade o que ela achava que ela deveria à Trina, pelo seu aniversário, ela respondeu conscientemente "talento", deixando claro que ela acredita que Trina não tem nenhum talento, que é provavelmente o que a maioria das pessoas diria sobre o assunto. Ela encontra, em Who did it to Trina?, o acidente de Trina hilariante, e enviou-o online. (Veja: Trade) Robbie Shapiro (2008-presente; Inimigo e Amigo) Jade demonstra que não gosta de Robbie, e tortura-o. Ela o insultou e Rex um par de vezes, mesmo arrancando o braço de Rex com um sorriso. Em "Survival of the Hottest" Jade força Robbie a dar-lhe sua água porque ela está com calor e com sede. Ela estava exultante da morte de Rex, mesmo com o trauma emocional que causaria em Robbie, em "Rex Dies". No entanto sua razão foi para que Robbie pudesse superar a morte de Rex e, finalmente, tornar-se normal, possivelmente significando, à sua maneira, que ela se preocupa com a saúde mental de Robbie. Eles são vistos como menos conhecidos amistoso em "The Diddly-Bops" quando Jade elogiou Robbie em sua canção sobre vidro quebrado, o único personagem a concordar com ele sobre ela, dizendo "Eu gostei". Em "Wok Star", ele mostra alguma compaixão por ela a respeito de sua peça, e a confusão em suas maneiras de lidar com o stress (ou seja, cortando uma lata de lixo). No entanto, ele junta-se ao plano de tornar a peça de Jade melhor o ato de abertura. (Veja: Rade) Erwin Sikowitz (2008-presente; Professor) Jade afirma que Sikowitz é o seu professor favorito em seu perfil de vídeo no TheSlap e, principalmente, participa de suas atividades. Sikowitz realmente não tem um relacionamento com ela, embora ele a chama para ser em uma cena de improvisação no Pilot e, aleatoriamente, convida-a a estar em um exercíco de atuação improvisada, que irritou-a, mas ela fez isso de qualquer maneira. Jade também fez parte do Diddly-Bops, um grupo para crianças que Sikowitz juntou para a festa do filho de seu amigo. Jade também foi o primeiro a comentar sobre a página do Sikowitz no TheSlap. No Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Jade é a primeira a se voluntariar para ir à casa de Sikowitz. (Veja: Jikowitz) Curiosidades * Ela possivelmente é masoquista isso foi visto em alguns episodios. *thumb|Jade em seu Filme A familia dela aparenta não gostar muito dela. * Ela aparentemente não é mais virgem visto no episodio Robarazzi. * Não se sabe se ela gosta ou não de Tor'i.' * O quarto dela e cheios de potes de vidro com borboletas dentro. * Seu notbook tem como papel de parede um corvo . * Seu armario fica ao lado do de Rob. * Seu brinquedo preferido era um martelo quando criança. * Ela gosta de Ke$ha visto no episodio Sorvetes para Ke$ha. * Ela tem um irmão mais novo. * Seu professor favorito na Hollywood Arts é Sikowitz de acordo com o TheSlap.com. * Seu nome de usuario é"ScissorLuv '. * Apesar de Jade ter uma personalidade escura, ela não gosta de ser pensado como "assustadora" ou "bizarra", como mostrado em vários episódios como "Jade Com Tots", um filme de Dale Squires , e Sorvete de Ke$ha . *Seu armário é colorido de preto, com vários tipos de tesoura colados nele. *Jade gosta de bebês assustando (mencionado no Tori fica presa ). *Jade ama banheiras de hidromassagem / jacuzzi *thumb|Jade em seu armário Jade é a única que não tem medo de Helen , o novo diretor de Hollywood Arts. *Ela não gosta de Vila Sésamo *Jade parece gostar de inventar seus próprios scripts para peças escuras ou assustadoras. (Mostrado em Estrela Wok , Helen Back Again , e Prom Wrecker.) *Ela não vai no oceano porque ela tem medo de golfinhos, devido a uma experiência traumática que teve na 3 ª série. *Ela também não gosta de cortar o cabelo. Para ela, é um desperdício de tempo. (Disse isso na sua pagina no TheShap.com) *De acordo com o TheSlap.com, ela gosta de caras mais velhos. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Temporada 1 Categoria:Temporada 2 Categoria:Alunos do Colégio de Artes Categoria:eu nao concigo falar com nenhun de vcs